A digital image is generally a representation of a real image (e.g., a photograph) in a format which may be processed by a computer system. A digital image generally comprises a plurality of picture elements (e.g., pixels) arranged in a two-dimensional array. Each pixel may have a color and/or a color value associated with the pixel. Information associated with the location and color of each pixel may be stored and/or used by a computer system to display the digital image.
Object detection is the task of ascertaining that a set of pixels in an image is associated with a particular object. Object recognition is the task of identifying what the object is (e.g., a car, a tree, etc.). Although humans can detect and recognize objects in images with little effort, these tasks are particularly challenging for computer systems. There are multiple techniques for performing object detection and object recognition. However, current object detection and object recognition techniques still fail to accurately detect and recognize objects in many instances.